Portable devices, such as mobile cellular telephones, usually include a display for displaying a graphical user interface to a user. Additionally, portable devices usually include a user input device for enabling the user to control the portable device via the displayed graphical user interface.
However, the display of such portable devices is usually relatively small (usually due to the small size of the portable device) and a user may find the display uncomfortable to use for extended periods of time. Additionally, the user input device of the portable device may be relatively small and consequently difficult to operate.